girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Crazy Hat
Girl Meets Crazy Hat is the tenth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on September 26, 2014 to 2.5 million viewers.http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/girl-meets-world/ Overview Cory divides his class into two fake companies for a lesson: one driven by profits and the other by making people happy. Meanwhile, Riley and Maya encounter a lady in the subway who is quite different than they first perceive her to be. Plot The episode begins with Maya and Riley coming down from the rain above into the dry subway. They notice a woman in the subway that they seem to notice there all the time. Riley tries to figure out what she could be and Maya simply says she is a bum on a bench. Riley then tries to figure out what could be going through her head and Maya asks the lady what goes through her head while referring to her as Crazy Hat. Crazy Hat tells them to sit down but Riley needs some persuasion from a cop. Crazy Hat goes on to tell them what she has observed of them and eventually leaves after taking one of Riley's garbage bags. Riley questions if that could happen to her and Maya when someone hands her a dollar. The garbage man then comes and throws her in the trash and strolls off with Maya closely behind. Cory is trying to teach a lesson regarding Belgium but Riley keeps interrupting him. She says she is worried about what will become of her and thus Cory shifts the lesson to how businesses work. Riley and Farkle are put into a business as well as Lucas and Maya. They both will be selling muffins with the rest of the class and school being employees and customers. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Jackée Harry as Evelyn Rand *Phil Idrissi as Eugene *Ava Kolker as Ava *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah (Student 2) *Darby Walker as Darby (Student 1) Quotes Trivia *This is the first time that Farkle and Riley were in a group together just like Lucas and Maya. *Topanga seems miffed that Ava uses her first name, but at that age Topanga, herself, was encouraged by her parents to talk with adults in such a manner. *Riley and Maya start The Matthews And Hart Umbrella Foundation in the subway. *This is the last episode where Farkle is a recurring character, as starting with "Girl Meets the Forgotten", he is now credited as a main character. International premieres *October 17, 2014 (Canada) *November 28, 2014 (UK & Ireland) * December 30, 2014 (Australia) * January 4, 2015 (Latin America, Brazil, Romania/Bulgaria) * February 7, 2015 (Czech Republic/Hungary) * February 8, 2015 (Italy) * February 14, 2015 (Poland) * February 26, 2015 (Israel) * June 12, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) * May 22, 2015 (Germany) * August 2, 2016 (Philippines) Videos ' ' Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1